


Ho(l)me(s) Coming

by RoNask



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: One should never upset Eurus Holmes, for she always gets her revenge. The Holmes brothers should have learned that by now.





	Ho(l)me(s) Coming

She stopped at the chess table and turned to face him, eyes on his.

“I have to say the last thing I expected when you called me here was for us to play chess,” he confessed.

“Great, it shows you’re not going stupid,” answered the girl, pulling him closer by his shirt. The next thing he knew she was undoing his pants.

He was unable to fight back a grin, “Not that I mind, but, no foreplay, baby?”

She shot him a glance just as provocative. “Mycroft and Sherlock have been bothering me about the two of us seeing each other”

“Are they now?” he stepped closer to her, hand undoing the buttons of her shirt.

Jim bit his lower lip when she cupped him hard. “This is the precious table where they play chess twice a week”

“Oh, I see,” his smile was wide.

Moriarty was delighted to see the youngest Holmes child drop her panties to the floor as if it were nothing, then get her shirt out just as fast. Her hand then went to his shirt, while the other guided him just where she wanted him.

“Should we…?” he began, then felt her warm and wet against. “Hm, nevermind”

Eurus wrapped her legs around his hips, forcing him inside, making both of them sigh.

“Much better,” Jim muttered.

“Let’s make it even better. Mycroft and Sherlock will be here in twenty minutes”

“What a delight!” he sat her on the chess table, “It wouldn’t do to disappoint them, would it?”

She grinned. “Do this right and we can go to the bedroom, I’ll show you my toys”

“Oh, baby, I love it when you talk like this to me”

Their smirks were huge and they kissed with a hunger that would have made a priest go red in shame, for they exhaled pure sin and lust. And the sound of Jim’s hips hitting Eurus’ filled the room with time, along with their quiet noises.

There was little foreplay and their fucking was intense, hard, rough. Every hint of desire being burned at that moment, sweat going down their backs, heat rising with each stroke.

Jim grinned when he came apart, the sensation of Eurus contracting around his cock a delight on itself. He met her eyes as the sound of keys on the front door was heard and they smirked wide.

The youngest Holmes took her boyfriend’s hand and led him to her bedroom. Not nearly done with him.

From the privacy of her room, with Jim already trailing kisses up her neck, Eurus heard Mycroft utter a “Whose cloth--” that was interrupted by Sherlock “Moriarty”.

Mycroft: “Is this smell?”

Sherlock: “Oh, yes”

Jim chuckled behind his lover.

Mycroft: “My God, that girl.”

Sherlock: “Oh, she can hear us and she’s probably enjoying herself very much about this.”

Mycroft: “Wait until I--”

His words were cut short by a moan from Eurus throat.

Sherlock faced the floor, “That’s our cue to leave”

Mycroft got a hold of his umbrella and muttered a curse before leaving with his brother right behind him. “Now, where should we go?”

“I don’t know you, brother, but I’m going to see John”

Mycroft sighed, “Of course” he rolled his eyes.

Maybe, just maybe. He should get himself a date.


End file.
